An analysis device of the type indicated in the introduction is described for example in Rupprechter, G et al., “Spectroskopie an Modellkatalysatoren unter Atmosphärendruck” [spectroscopy on model catalysts at atmospheric pressure], Activity Report 2005 of the Max-Planck Gesellschaft on pages 193 to 201. In order to study the catalytically active surface, a reaction cell is provided into which the relevant sample can be transferred. It is then possible to study this sample in situ by recording spectra with the aid of sum frequency laser spectroscopy (SFG) or polarization-modulation infrared reflection-absorption spectroscopy (PM-IRAS) and interpreting these spectra suitably. Information can thereby be found about the mode of action and effectiveness of the model catalysts. The application of said spectroscopic methods requires an experimental laboratory setup.